<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunset by Aiden_Ravelle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367907">Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle'>Aiden_Ravelle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Power Rangers R.P.M.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dillon/Ziggy Grover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ziggy smiled over at Dillon as the other man stared at the sky. The weather was nice and warm, finally relaxing after a long cold winter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dillon watched the sun falling in the sky,  the orange, yellows and pinks meeting the bright blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked over at Ziggy with a soft smile, “Why are you looking at me? We’re here to watch the sunset.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re more beautiful than that,” Ziggy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dillon rolled his eyes before pulling Ziggy in for a hard kiss, “If anyone here is beautiful, it’s you. Now watch the sunset.” He held Ziggy’s hand and looked back out. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we can come out every night and watch the sunset. It isn’t all the time, but it can be our time each day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’d be nice,” Dillon nodded as the sun finally dipped below the skyline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ziggy grinned before kissing Dillon again. “I think dinner is almost ready. We might want to get some before the twins eat it all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dillon chuckled and nodded, heading inside and pulling Ziggy along.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>